


Nobility

by Dellessa



Series: Pet Verse [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>hound/mirage in pet verse<br/>hound the turbofox for mirage to hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobility

Mirage held his pets leash in one hand and the reins of his chronohorse in the other. “Come pet, drag your peds and you will have less time to run.” 

The green mech on the leash let out a whine, his long turbofox ears flicking back. 

“Oh, don’t be like that. Won’t you like the reward at the end?” Mirage asked, and stopped at the edge of the clearing. Wilderness spread out before them. Mirage was relieved he had been allowed to keep his lands. He had never feared that he would be imprisoned like many nobles had been, not with all of the funds that he had funneled into Decepticon hands. Not with the aid he had provided them, but he had not been sure how it would all roll out. He was not the only one. The rest of the hunting party that was gathering was bots like him. 

Hound whined again, and reached up to touch Mirage’s leg, his lower lip quivered in a way that Mirage had seen before. 

“Don’t worry pet. If I’m not the one that catches you I will make it up to you later.” He leaned over tilting Hound helm up with his hand and caught his lips. “Now run and hide,” he said and took the collar off. He watched Hound run until he disappeared from sight before turning his chronohorse around to go retrieve the rest of the party.

OoOoOoOo

The pack of hounds jostled about the legs of the chronohorses. Mirage had no problem picking out his own hound, Trailbreaker, among the crowd. His black plating stood out from the more colourful hounds. As much as he wanted for his own hound to find Hound he had his doubts. Track’s huntingcat, Cheetor, could outpace them all, and stood near his master growling balefully. Then there was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s hunting dogs, Ironhide and Chase, they had won the hunt before, but never on Mirage’s land. The horn sounded, jostling Mirage from his thoughts and the dogs picked up the trail left by the clever turbofox.

Mirage rode in between the twins and Tracks, his chronohorse easily keeping pace with theirs as they lept of the ironleaf hedges and crossed the energon brooks. The hounds ran before them, baying occasionally as they caught the scent of their quarry.

“You picked up a good fox,” Tracks said, pitching his voice so Mirage could hear him. “The last hunt was so short. I don’t know where Roseanne picked up the fox she had. It needed more training before participating.” 

“I’m sure,” Mirage smiled. “I’m more...hands on myself. I train all of my pets.” 

“Smart mech.” 

“Mmmm...I do try. Are you planning on attending her fête? I heard Windy was going to attend,” Mirage asked, content to sit back. 

“I had planned on it,” the other noble said, with a little grin on his face as Cheetor broke from the crowd and dived into the the ironthorn brambles, coming out dragging Hound along with him. 

Hound growled, and struggled against hunting cate until he was finally pinned to the ground. 

The hunting cat turned it’s helm, seeking it’s master’s approval before it did anything to the quarry. Track’s gave a minute nod. 

Hound gave a little whimper, and closed his optics as the hunting cat pushed into him and thrust inside, seating himself with a loud clang. 

Mirage watched Cheetor rut into his pet. He could already tell that Hound would be unhappy once they got back home. He would need pampering and care. 

“Wonderful hunt,” Tracks smirked. “I take it that you will have the credits for me then?”

Mirage snorted, “I know the rules, Tracks. The purse is waiting back at the manor. You will be staying for the refreshments?” 

“I will. Of course I will.”

OoOoOoOo

Mirage helped Hound into the washrack once the guests had left, and the house was finally quiet. “Do I need to get a medic for you?”

“No, master. I’m---it’s fine. I just didn’t want him. Wh-what if I’m sparked? Track never u-uses anti-sparking protocols on his pets!” 

“Then I will petition his Lordship to keep the sparkling and we will raise it as our own, my love.” 

Hound’s shoulders hunched. “I didn’t like this. I didn’t like it at all.” 

“You don’t have to do it if it distresses you so. I thought you enjoyed it,” Mirage said gently, maneuvering Hound under the spray he began to clean his plating. 

“Thank you master,” Hound whispered. 

“I wish that you had spoke up before, sweetspark. You know I don’t like to see you distressed.” 

“I know,” Hound whispered. “I just wanted to make you proud of me, master.” 

“I’m always proud of you Hound. I’m proud you chose me. I’m proud you chose to stay with me.”

OoOoOoOo

Hound went through the room had been given, carefully collecting the trinkets and mementos that he had gained in the time that he had spent as Mirage’s pet. It still didn’t seem real to him. His frame was slowly returning back to it’s normal state, but is was obvious he had just ended a carrying cycle.

Mirage had been wrong on all accounts. He had not been able to keep the sparkling. The court had sided with Tracks, and they had taken Hunter away from him as soon as he had emerged. He had not even been allowed to hold his sparkling. His spark still ached from the separation. 

He knew that it was not Mirage’s fault, but he could not live in this place any longer. It brought back too many bad memories and constantly reminded Hound of what he had lost. 

The mods were gone, Mirage had seen to that as well. The mech really did try his best, and it was apparent the he loved Hound, and was already grieving his absence, but it could not be changed. 

He took the last box, tucked it into his subspace and slipped away before Mirage could catch him again and beg him to stay.

OoOoOoOo

Hound made his way back to his creators home, a little flat about their tack shop. Equerry and Dragoon both looked surprised as he walked in the door.

“Hound? Sparkling! Is something wrong?” Equerry asked. “What are you doing here? Was there trouble with the noble?” 

Hound shivered, and his calm facade fell away. He caught himself against the counter or he would have fallen to the floor. “They took him away from me.” 

Dragoon gasped, hugging his sparkling, “You sparked, didn’t you? And you couldn't keep it? That noble gave him away?” 

“No. He fought for me. He did the best he could. It just...they just...I miss him so much. I named him Hunter. He was so beautiful.” 

“My poor, spark,” Equerry whispered. “I’m so sorry.” 

“So am I,” Hound whispered.

OoOoOoOo

Hound’s life fell back into old patterns he spent his sols working in his creator’s shop. It was comforting, and he tried not to think to hard about what had happened. He tried not to dwell on it, but he couldn't help but wonder if Hunter was being treated well.

The bell rang and he looked up expecting to see a customer. He froze when he saw Mirage walking in carrying a sparkling in his arms.

Hound froze, and stared at the pair awkwardly standing in the doorway as if unsure of their welcome. “What have you done, Mirage?” 

“I got Hunter for you. I took them back to court, sweetspark. They didn’t want him. Neither of them. Tracks just wanted something to lord over me with. He was just being an aft, and I’m so sorry that you suffered for it. I--I would like for you to come back home, but not as my pet. As my bondmate. I’ve missed you so much. It’s unbearable.” 

Hound move from behind the counter, swaying on his peds. “Mirage? I-is that really you?” 

“It is. Will you please come home. We need you.” 

Hound gasped, venting hard, “I will. Yes....I will.”


End file.
